Never In a Million Years
by Cumor
Summary: Alice suffers a momentarily lapse of common sense and is caught shoplifting. Carlisle is confused and most certainly not pleased. How will he balance his need to protect his baby girl with his obligation as a parent to affirm that she knows right from wrong? Warning: Non- sexual spanking of teenage vampire. If it offends, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Non- sexual spanking of teenage vampire. If it offends, please don't read.

**Disclaimer**: Of course the only thing I own are my mistakes. All characters are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer. I promise not to harm them, leave them out in the rain and will return them intact.

**AN**: Haven't done this in a long time and this is my first attempt at anything in the Twilight Universe. Please bear with me.

The steady rhythm of the windshield wipers had a hypnotizing effect on the driver of the black Mercedes as he sped along into the growing darkness. Carlisle allowed his mind the freedom to wander as he made his way towards Port Angeles to collect yet another of his wayward children. How could such a thing have happened? His little Cullen Clan was certainly capable of getting into mischief on occassion but really this was a bit too far and utterly uncalled for. Never in a million years would he have imagined getting the call that had cut his shift short today. Absently he ran a hand through his hair and sighed as the memory replayed.

"Dr. Cullen, you have a call on line three."

"Thank you, Barbara."

Carlisle quickly finished up with his notes before making his way to the nurse's station phone. Who on earth would be calling him? Perhaps one of his colleagues needed him to fill in. He groaned softly at the idea, as he focused on thoughts of spending time with his family this weekend. Esme had recently reprimanded him about spending too much time at work but what was he to do now that the majority of the staff pegged him as a soft touch and knew he would always take an extra shift to help them out. He loved being able to help people but he also loved being with his family as much as the human doctors enjoyed theirs. Well, he would just have to stand firm this time. This was his weekend off and he was going to take it come hell or high water.

Cradling the phone against his ear he spoke softly, "This is Dr. Cullen. How may I help you?"

"Daddy?"

It felt as though his heart had lept into his throat as he immediately recognized the voice on the other end. His daughter sounded shaken instead of her usual bright and bubbly self. Something was seriously wrong. His mind raced through one possible disaster after another all the while wondering if the cause of his baby's distress was a vision that could still be prevented or some inferno that had already occurred which needed putting out. With an intake of breath, Carlisle steady himself and regained his voice.

"Hi, sweetheart. Is everything alright?"

There were several long moments of silence before the quiet voice hesitantly responded.

"Daddy, I need you to come get me." He could detect a slight falter in her speech which gave way to a heart wrenching whimper as she added, "I'm in jail."

Carlisle wasted no time in getting someone to cover the remainder of his shift so he could "take care of a family emergency." Alice had only given him the most basic information and not wishing to add to her anxiety he decided against pressing her for more. He knew where she was, that she was safe, and that she was being held for theft. The patriarch scoffed at the very idea of his little girl being a thief. Yes, she had some odd shopping obsession but he happily funded it since it brought her so much joy. Carlisle did his best to see that none of his children ever went wanting. There was simply no reason for his baby girl to steal. It was a ludicrous concept that he would not even entertain.

Regaining his focus as the lights of Port Angeles came into view, he made up his mind that this travesty was nothing more than a huge mistake. Surely once he had all the facts he would be able to find the flaws in this accusation and get the charges dropped. No one in his right mind would believe Alice a criminal. Now it was up to her daddy to make things right; to make these people who held his daughter see reason.

He eased the car into a parking space in front of the station. Clicking off the engine, Carlisle took several deep breaths to calm his growing irritation at the injustice his little girl was suffering. A low deep rumble of a growl rolled from his chest shattering the silence. He shook his head slightly as he mentally drove his inner beast back. His primal instinct was to defend his child, violently if necessary, but what he needed now was diplomacy; the same diplomacy that had always served him well. Steeling his resolve, Carlisle stepped out of the car barely noticing the rain that soaked his coat as he climbed the stone steps to rescue his gentle Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the lobby, Carlisle paused to shake the worst of the rain from his coat but stopped suddenly as he was greeted by a soft cry of "Daddy." Alice was in his arms in a second, her cuffed hands resting at the back of his neck. He gave a silent word of thanks to providence that his baby hadn't been placed in a holding cell to await his arrival. The thought of her stuck behind bars like an animal sickened him.

"Daddy, I am so so sorry," she apologized as she sobbed pitifully, her head buried against his chest soaking his shirt with venom tears.

"Shh. It's going to be alright, baby girl. We'll get this all straightened out. Hush now. Daddy is here. Everything is going to be fine. I've got you." Carlisle did his best to soothe his distraught daughter. He suddenly found himself wishing that he had taken the extra time to pick Jasper up along the way. His son's gift would have proven most useful at this moment. Undoubtedly his presence alone would have been beneficial in calming his mate and right now Carlisle could use all the help he could get since he was feeling uncharacteristically inept at comforting his little girl. As her tears slowed, Carlisle leaned back slightly to look into his baby's eyes. "Better?" She gave a weak nod then allowed her gaze to drop.

Ducking his head, he liberated himself from the short chain pressing into his neck before quickly catching Alice's hands between his own. He kissed her gently on the forehead then led her back to the bench against the wall. Sitting down he pulled her onto his lap cuddling her close. "We'll get this all sorted out. Don't you worry, princess. I'm sure this is all some terrible misunderstanding." His voice was barely a whisper as he did his best to project calm.

Carlisle rested his face against the top of her head as he continued to offer quiet words of comfort only to have her pull away with a shake of her head. She wanted to meet her father's eyes but couldn't for fear of what she would see there. "No, daddy, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand, love?"

Alice closed her eyes as she tried to gather her courage. She struggled with fear while she carefully tried to chose her words. All the rehearsing she had done between making her call to Carlisle and his arrival at the police station had proven entirely useless. As she replayed her planned explanation in her head the words sounded like empty excuses. She felt the light brush and gentle pressure of her father's knuckle beneath her chin as he tipped her face up towards his and yet she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"Alice, baby, look at me. You know you can tell me anything. All I want to do is help."

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his amber gaze. Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile but the pure love and concern that shown in his eyes caused fresh tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey, there's no need for that." His thumb tenderly brushed her tears away before he enveloped her once again in his caring embrace.

The loving scene was unexpectedly interrupted by a harsh voice, "That belong to you?" The desk sergeant had been watching the pair from his station with mild interest. Carlisle was irritated by the man's gruff attitude but hid his emotion behind natural civility.

"Yes, this is my daughter." His voice was soft and calm as usual but Alice's sensitive ears picked up a sharpness that others would easily miss. The stately blond eased his daughter from his lap then stood with the grace of a big cat. His eyes never leaving the officer as he stepped towards the desk. "I'm here to take her home. Would you be so kind as to provide me with the necessary paperwork to accomplish that?"

_Here we go again._ The sergeant had been down this road too many times to count. _By the_ _looks of this guy he has money and is use to buying his kid out of trouble_. It was a type of individual who made Sergeant Mallory just sick. _What that girl needs is a good scare to straighten her out but good old Daddy Warbucks here will make sure she doesn't even get a slap on the wrist. Jesus. Then they don't understand later when their precious kid ends up knocked up, locked up, strung out or worse. Protect them from consequences and they will just continue to believe they can get away with murder._ The sergeant's eyes narrowed slightly as he snorted in disgust at his musings. "Look Mr..."

"Cullen. Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

_A doctor no less. Figures. _"Look, Dr. Cullen, your daughter is being held for shoplifting. You need to go down this hall and see about posting bail. The store she hit don't take kindly to no five finger discounts. They'll be looking to make an example out of your girl there and can't say I blame 'em one bit. Might not seem like a big thing to you but whenever one of these kids figures they're above the law other people end up having to pay for their BS."

Carlisle took a deep breath as he struggled to remain calm. His patience was the cornerstone of his personality but when he was called to defend his family it was prone to fail. The idea of this man referring to his Alice as a common criminal was more then insulting, it was defamatory.

"Officer..." Carlisle glanced at the man's name badge. "Mallory, is it? Officer Mallory, I can assure you that this is a gross mistake. My daughter is not a theif. She has..."

"Video would disagree with you."

"...no need to steal so the very idea is preposterous." His eyes hardened in anger at the officer's aside. "If these false accusations continue I shall have no choice but to file a report against those guilty of slandering..."

"Daddy, no!" Alice's outburst cut off Carlisle's threat. Both men starred in stunned silence at the pixieish teen; confusion shown on the doctor's face. Alice had jumped to her feet and now stood before her father with her head bowed. A shudder raced though her as she found the silence deafening. Taking several deep breaths to control her nerves Alice slowly raised her head meeting her father's questioning eyes. "You're right it was a mistake but, daddy, the mistake was all mine."

"Mary Alice?" Carlisle refused to accept what it appeared she was trying to tell him. Surely he was misunderstanding.

No longer willing to see his anger at her perceived mistreatment turn to bitter disappointment Alice let her eyes fall to stare at the gray flecked tile floor before she spoke again. "It was me. I stole the dress." Her voice was just a whisper but she knew her father had heard her confession clearly. "I really am sorry, daddy."

"Sorry you got caught, you mean," the sergeant scoffed. His years on the force dealing with juveniles in particular had made him bitter. He knew she had to have something up her sleeve to try to get out of this mess. Now he waited for the other shoe to drop but none was forthcoming.

Carlisle remained silent and motionless as his mind raced to process his daughter's words. Mallory's baiting was meaningless to him now that his world had come crumbling down around him. He simply couldn't believe this was even possible. Not Alice. It seemed like ages before he was able to regain his voice. "Sit down, Mary Alice. We obviously have some serious things to discuss when we get home." Turning his attention back to the sergeant he apologized for his tone, thanked the man for his help, then made his way down the corridor to post his angel's bail.

_Never in all my years...Kid has some serious balls on her. _ Mallory unlocked the cuffs and briefly rubbed the girl's wrists noting how cold she felt. _Need to jump Kingsley for locking those too tight. _

Carlisle returned to Alice's side, a roll of papers curled in his hand. "Seems you have a court date, young lady. Restitution is going to have to be made. " He sighed as he reached his hand out for his daughter to take then wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively before heading towards the glass doors.

"Hey, kid," the sergeant called to Alice causing her to stop and turn towards him in acknowledgement. "Your old man is raising you right. Don't plan on seeing you around here again unless it is just to pay us a friendly visit. Bring some cookies with you if you do. You hearing me?" A faint smile played on the girl's lips as she nodded. "Doc?" Carlisle glanced at the man whom moments ago he had viewed as an enemy. "I don't find a reason to say this often but you got a good kid there. Don't be too hard on her."

He gave the officer a quick nod. "No harder then I have to be." With that he led his daughter out to the car for the trip home and an evening that neither of them had expected nor were looking forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle seethed as they drove slowly back towards home in silence. He needed time to calm down as well as think through the events of the evening and the appropriate response. He was furious, conflicted and hurt. He felt betrayed by his little one. There was a need within him to berate her, demanding an answer for this heinous uncharacteristic behavior but one glance at the miserable girl sitting so still and quietly next to him caused his heart to melt. She was still his baby girl. He needed to hold her close. He needed to make everything alright for both Alice and himself. What Carlisle needed most was something that he wasn't going to be afforded; he needed it all to just go away like a bad dream.

Rolling various explanations over in his mind, he attempted to come up with a logical reason for Alice to pull something like this but continually came up short. Didn't she realize how this could cause exposure? He was going to have one hell of a time finding a way to keep this out of the court system. They would be lucky if the Volturi didn't catch wind of her indiscretion. Worse then that, in the vicar's son's mind at least, was the stain of this sin that would weight so heavily on his baby's soul. It was bad enough that there were sins that could not be avoided by their kind due to their nature. Nearly all had killed simply to survive and then they were forced to lie to avoid detection but there was no reason to submit their souls to further damnation with avoidable sins. He groaned at the thought of his daughter suffer greater in the after life because of such foolishness.

A near whisper broke through the silence derailing Carlisle's thoughts.

"Daddy?"

She sounded so small and frightened that his heart ached causing him to mentally castigated himself for his anger. If she had committed this crime then he was the one at fault for not teaching her better. As her father, he was responsible to and for her. Apparently he had failed in his duty so it was only fitting that the blame fall squarely on his shoulders. Carlisle inhaled deeply holding the unneeded breath for several long moments to steady himself. Slowly exhaling he looked over at his daughter noting that she had developed a profound fascination in the appearance of her hands.

"Yes, Mary Alice?"

Alice flinched at the sound of her name. His continued use of her given name was an incredibly bad sign and she knew it. This knowledge caused her to falter slightly in asking a question she needed the answer to. Finally, with voice shaking she forced the words out.

"Are you ashamed to call me your daughter?"

She had hoped that her voice would have come out stronger then it did. She didn't want him to feel bad if he verified that her worst fear was true. She knew him well enough to know that he would try to hid it knowing that it would cause her more distress but right now she needed to know the truth. She had to be brave enough to accept it to help him be brave enough to admit to it.

The car drifted to the shoulder causing a bit of confusion in the dark haired teen. Carlisle quickly killed the engine before stepping out of the car. _Oh God, he can't even stand to be near me_. How could she tell Jasper that she had ruined their place in the family; that she had ruined her's? Surely Jasper would still be welcomed. Would he stay if she was exiled? No, her mate would insist on going with her but that wouldn't be fair to him. He had finally found a place where he was loved and felt safe. It wouldn't be right to take him away from that. She would have to find a way to force him to stay. He was a Cullen now and they needed him as much as he needed them. It would hurt but she would find a way to do right by her southern solider and her beloved family. Thick venom tears fell unheeded on her clasped hands. Why had she decided to do something so stupid in the first place? More importantly, why had her visions failed her when she needed them most? A sharp rap on her window caused Alice to jump.

"Mary Alice, did you hear me?"

Carlisle stood next to her door with his arms crossed over his chest. When she glanced up at him but didn't respond he formulated his own answer. Sighing, he pinned her with a stern look before speaking calmly.

"I asked you to please step out of the car."

His heart pained him more as he saw fear in her bronze eyes. Did his little girl feared him now? Carlisle didn't know if he could live with that knowledge. Maybe she had a vision of him and what was to come. Was he going to cause her harm? He couldn't imagine hurting his precious daughter but her visions were rarely ever wrong. Carlisle swallowed hard trying to push his own growing guilt back into the recesses of his mind where he could deal with it later. Right now he needed to stay focused on his little girl. Placing his right hand on the roof of the car he leaned down looking his daughter in the eye causing her to avert her glance.

"Alice. Please, baby. It's alright. Trust me."

Her hand shook as she reached for the door handle. Carlisle stepped back to give her some room then walked over to lean against one of the many trees that lined the roadway. Alice's eyes pleaded with him. She just knew that he didn't want her in his car any longer so he was putting her out on the road like the troublesome stray she was. She supposed it would be fairly easy to run back to collect her belongings but what if he forbade her from returning all together? She would always view Carlisle as her coven leader even if he banished her so she was bound to obey even if it meant never getting to say goodbye to her family.

"Mary Alice Cullen, come here to me."

Alice haltingly closed the distance between herself and her father until she stood before him with her head bowed and hands clasped before her to prevent their nervous fiddling.

"Now, would you please repeat your question because I believe I must have misunderstood."

She worried that he was angry but at least his tone was as quiet and patient as ever. Closing her eyes tightly she once again muttered, "Are you ashamed to have me in your family?"

Carlisle rubbed his eyes with one hand as if fending off a growing migraine then gently placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Alice, look at me." The firmness in his voice allowed for no disobedience so soon his baby was met with his concerned expression. "Why would you even think such a thing? I love you, Mary Alice, more then my own life, and nothing could ever change that. You have brought nothing but happiness into my life since the first day that you and Jasper showed up at my door. Now I can't imagine our family without you, sweetheart. I could never be ashamed of you so just get that idea out of your head, do you understand me?"

"But..."

He placed a finger against her lips to quiet her.

"There are no buts. You are my daughter and I will always be proud of you. Your behavior this evening is a different matter, " he conceded, "but you are so much more than that. One act does not change or define you, baby girl. I know who you are in here," he placed his hand against her chest where her unbeating heart resided. "and here," he tapped her forehead lightly. "You are my brilliant little ray of sunshine; my bundle of joy. I know no shame when looking at you and expect you not to inflict that vile emotion upon yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

Alice had bowed her head again causing Carlisle to duck his in order to look into her eyes. He gave her a warm encouraging smile which she returned weakly as she nodded in response to his final question. Suddenly she was wrapped tightly in her father's arms as she wept against his chest.

"Shh, little one. That's my girl. Let it out, honey. Daddy has you." Carlisle continued to console Alice until her tears ceased. Silently he prayed that this would be the end of her tears and the guilt that drove them but he knew better. The two of them still had some issues to deal with before this was all over.

Pulling away, Alice found the courage to look her father in the eyes. He couldn't hide his disappointment which she regretted putting there but neither could he disguise the overflowing love he had for his little pixie.

"I love you so much, Daddy. I don't deserve..."

"Nuh, " he cocked an eyebrow as he cut her off. "What did I just say? I'll hear none of that, young lady and you would do well to mind me. I do believe you are in enough trouble already. Let's not add to it by disobeying." There was a playfulness in his rebuke that caused Alice to smile in spite of herself. "There's my princess." He placed a gentle kiss on her brow then , taking her hand, he led her back to the car. Once she was settled he climbed in and brought the motor purring back to life to carry them home.

Carlisle sighed as he thought of what his duty to his child would entail. Punishing his children for their misdeeds was always hard on him but he coped better when dealing with his bull headed sons. His daughters were another matter entirely. Shaking his head he felt that Alice would not be the only one shedding tears tonight.

A gentle pressure to his shoulder drew him from his thoughts. Sweet little Alice had moved closer to him and now curled against him for comfort. _Please, Lord, let her always find comfort in me._ He wrapped his arm around her as they drove the last miles in a much more relaxed comfortable silence.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for the encouragement and reviews. They really mean the world to me. I just wanted to let y'all know that this little installment was completely unplanned. I did not know it would take this long to get back to the house. Apparently Carlisle and Alice had plans that they didn't let me in on until I started writing. Seems the little tale wants to be a bit longer then I intended.

Anyway, thanks again and please keep the reviews coming since they keep me on my toes.


	4. Chapter 4

As Carlisle pulled into the garage he heard Alice moan slightly. He gave her an anxious look before the frenzy of noises coming from the house assaulted him. Giving his daughter's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, he shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Comes with having a large concerned family I'm afraid. I'm certain they all just want to make sure that you're alright."

Alice nodded but grimaced at the thought of facing her family. What would they think of her once they found out? Her internal monologue continued as she berated herself for her stupidity. When her car door opened she looked up to see her father sadly shaking his head. He didn't have to have Edward's gift to have a good idea of what was going on in her mind.

"Alice, what are you thinking about?"

Well, at least he had dropped the 'Mary' for now. It wasn't much but Alice would take whatever she could get.

"Nothing, daddy. It wasn't important." Taking his proffered hand she stepped out of the car.

"I won't have it, little miss."

She shivered at the edge in his tone. A confused look darkened her eyes as she met his. Carlisle sighed and Alice noticed a muscle in his jaw twitch as he fought to remain calm.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Guilt is one thing, but this beating yourself up **will** stop."

Alice looked away for a second before gentle pressure forced her to meet her father's eyes again. He remained silent, giving her time to process what he had just said. Finally, with a film of venom blurring her vision, Alice nodded adding a whispered, "Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Now let's go ease your poor frantic mother's nerves." _Really should have given Esme a call when we left the station._

They were nearly at the door when Alice suddenly froze. Her thousand yard stare was familiar enough for Carlisle to know she was caught in a vision. Her gasp and the shudder that ran though her body gave him a sense of what she had just seen. This time it was he who looked away uncomfortably. She was scared of him. How could she not be? As if in response to his unspoken question, Alice's small hand grazed his arm.

"S'okay, daddy."

Standing on her tip toes, she reached up and kissed his cheek before disappearing into the house. Carlisle stood for a moment marveling at his daughter's trust as he blinked back the venom that stung his eyes before heaving a sigh and following her.

Once in the house he was greeted by familiar sights. His family was crowded around the kitchen curious for details of his daughter's misadventure and wanting to give any comfort they could.

Esme hugged Alice tightly.

"What happened, baby? All you father told me was that he had to go to the police station to get you." His wife shot the patriarch a glare that caused him to wince. _Yep, should have called. _

"Yeah, what happened, sis? Someone giving you trouble? Need me to go kick some ass for you?" Emmett puffed up at the thought of defending his little sister.

The scene caused Carlisle to smile. No matter how much his children may bicker from time to time, he could always count on them to stick together in adversity. It was a sign of a true family; the family he had always dreamed of having. As Esme released Alice, Edward took her hand appearing to whisper words of encouragement to her. His little girl had yet to give up any information to the host of inquiring minds but naturally Edward had already gleamed the events from either one of their minds. The boy was truly incorrigible.

"Come on, sis. Spill." Emmett snatched Alice from Edward's grasp and spun her around in a bear hug.

"Em, give her some room. She can't even breathe let alone answer questions with you smothering her like that." Rosalie lightly admonished her mate.

Carlisle's smile widened as he watched his children interact but once his eyes settled on the immobile figure standing to the side of the activity the seriousness of the day returned causing his smile to disappear. With the exception of quick glances to see that Alice was alright, Jasper's cold hard gaze remained on Carlisle. _Nature of our beast. Protect our mate before all things and against every threat._ He really didn't need the added stress of a over protective mate mixed into this already trying day. Calmly he made his way over to where Jasper stood.

"Jasper, we need to talk. I need you to understa..."

"**BADASS!**" Emmett's voice boomed causing Carlisle to cut himself off. "Damn, sis. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Emmett, language."

"Sorry, pops but you have to admit that took balls that I never would have considered my baby sis of having."

Carlisle's hand covered his eyes as he took several deep breaths. "Emmett..." His voice faded as he pinched the bridge of his nose then let his hand fall before opening his eyes. "Son, this is **not** a behavior to be encouraged. I would like to think that all of you know better." Carlisle noticed Alice drop her head in shame. _God give me strength._ He needed to get Alice out of the room to allow himself to regain control while lessening the chances of her feeling the need to engage in self hatred.

"Alice, please go wait for me in my study."

"Aw, pops! No way, man. This is Alice we're talking about. You can't..."

"Emmett!"

A low snarl emanated from somewhere behind Carlisle.

"Jazzy, no!"

Before he could react, Carlisle found himself struck in the back causing him to tumble to the floor. Teeth grazed his shoulder as he twisted out of his son's grasp and rolled away to regain his footing. He knew Jasper was running on pure instinct which needed to be defused quickly for the safety of his entire family.

"Jasper, listen to me. Calm yourself, my boy. This isn't doing anybody any good."

Father and son circled one another poised for attack. With a sudden guttural howl Jasper lunged at Carlisle who gracefully sidestepped the maneuver allowing his son's momentum to carry him crashing down on kitchen table splintering it to rubble. Edward made a grab for Jasper but earned a kick to the stomach that sent him slamming through the wall for all of his effort.

"Jazz," Alice cried over the ruckus, "you have to stop this."

Ignoring his mate's protest he charged again. This time Carlisle was not quite quick enough to evade his son's shoulder as it smashed into his chest driving him into the wall. Teeth gnashed near his face as Jasper pinned Carlisle, eyes black with rage. Pulling his knee up and into the youth's stomach, he managed to slip away before his son could do any serious harm.

With cat like reflexes, both vampires squared off again, warning growls reverberating in the room. Jasper coiled to leap but before he could spring Alice stepped between the warriors breaking her mate's concentration. In those few precious seconds of confusion strong arms wrapped tightly around Jasper restraining his arms at his sides. He struggled against the confined grip but Emmett held him firm as Alice's voice began to reach her loving mate deep within the feral beast. Finally, completely exhausted, Jasper slumped in his brother's arms remaining on his feet simply due to Emmett's strength.

"Jazz, it's okay. Look at me." Alice brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. "I'm okay. See. There was nothing to worry about. We're both safe. Nothing bad will happen."

As Jasper's eyes began to lighten with the calmness Alice projected, he looked around at the damage he had caused to the house and his family. Carlisle was at Edward's side checking for injuries while debris continued to drift down from the ruined wall.

"Are you alright, son?" Carlisle's voice was low and soothing. Jasper winced at what he had just done as he waited to hear Edward's reply. "Jasper, please answer me. Are you hurt?"

Confusion colored his expression but he quickly replied, "No, sir. I believe I'm fine." His Texas accent was pronounced; a sure indicator of his stress.

"Emmett, please release your brother."

As the strong hold loosened, Jasper slid to the floor in a heap. Carlisle, Emmett and Alice were immediately at his side.

"Son?"

Carlisle's worried tone cut through Jasper who held up a hand towards his father as if to fend him off. "I'm good. I just need a minute to regroup, Carlisle."

Respecting his wishes, the elder returned to his youngest son's side.

"Feels like I was kicked by a jackass," Edward groaned as he brushed bits of dry wall from his hair.

"You were, " Rosalie sniped while giving Jasper a disapproving look.

"Rosalie, please." Carlisle's voice carried a weary tone. He noticed his own beloved mate administering to his crestfallen son. He couldn't contain a slight chuckle hearing Esme assure Jasper that she never really cared for that table anyway as she tenderly brushed a lock of hair out of his face. Forever the doting mother, even though Carlisle knew she was angry about the attack and felt certain Jasper was picking up on her emotions by the look on his face.

Carlisle knew it was time to take charge of his coven. Clearing his throat to draw everyone's attention he spoke, keeping his voice soft but firm to ensure compliance.

"Rosalie, I would appreciate it if you, Edward and Emmett would go to town for a few hours. Maybe take in a movie."

"Of course. Not a problem."

Carlisle gave her a smile of gratitude before walking over and kneeling down next to Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, sweetheart, I want you to take Jasper out by the river. He needs you right now to help him calm and focus. I could use some time to calm down myself. I'll send your mother to sit with Jasper in a little while so you can come back." He gave her a questioning look to make sure she was following him.

Alice found it in herself to manage a smile.

"I understand, daddy." She took Jasper's hand pulling him to his feet. "Some fresh air will do us all some good, I think. Come on, Jazzy."

Carlisle admired Alice's ability to stay positive in the face of adversity. It was a rare gift, maybe even rarer then her gift of foresight and it was something that everyone of the family found themselves needing to lean on from time to time.

"Come on, Em!" Rose called out from the garage.

As Emmett shuffled pass he stopped for a moment near Carlisle. The bear of a boy wore a nervous expression. Sighing inwardly, his father waited quietly for the other shoe to drop wondering just how much more he could take today.

"Um, pops. I was... well it's just that... you see I thought..."

"What is it, Emmett?"

"I was just wondering...do you really have to..." His amber eyes locked on Carlisle's as he blurted out, "Well, it's Alice. You know? I mean like can't I be a stand in for her or something?" He hung his head at his stupid idea but he just had to give it a try.

A bright smile lit up Carlisle's troubled face as he erupted in laughter that seemed so out of place as he stood amongst the rubble that had once been a kitchen. Emmett looked up in confusion which caused his father to laugh harder. Cupping his hand on the back of his son's neck, Carlisle pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Emmett. You have no idea how much I needed that."

Emmett pulled back a little looking at his father as if he had lost his mind. "Pops, are you okay?"

"You're asking to be your sister's whipping boy?"

"Putting it that way sounds pretty bad but yeah... I guess so."

Carlisle struggled to stifle his laughter knowing that his son was serious and not wishing to offend him.

"No, big bear. Somehow I just don't think that is very effective but it is a very kind gesture." He gave his boy's broad shoulder a pat. _And what broad shoulders to be willing to carry that weight._ "I promise you that Alice is going to come through this alright. Trust me to provide what she needs, though I'm sure she will be able to use your comforting later." His tone had become a little more serious in the end but his eyes still sparkled with amusement. "Now go on, Em. I'm sure Rose and Edward are more then ready to leave."

Still confused by his father's behavior, Emmett's face was a mask of concern but he made his way to the garage anyway. A few minutes later Carlisle heard an engine roar to life as three of his children gave him the privacy he requested.

"What was that all about?" Esme asked as she handed Carlisle a bag and began to set about restoring order.

"Oh just wait until you hear this. You're going to love it."

**AN**: Thank you all for the reviews. You folks are way to kind and extremely inspiring.

This ended up being another one of those chapters that decided to write itself and just took me along on the journey. Hope y'all enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

"I was just so worried. You have no idea. Then feeling how nervous and scared you were; the frustration coming off of Carlisle. I just..." Jasper's head leaned against Alice's chest as they sat on the river bank. Alice held him close while cooing softly and running her fingers though his wheaten locks attempting to ease his stress.

"I do know, Jazz, and daddy understands, too. You'll see."

He stiffened then sat up breaking his mate's embrace. Did she really not understand the seriousness of his actions? In any other coven he would have met his final death by now. Even Carlisle's patience had its limits as much as they all tried to deny it. Insubordination of this magnitude could only have overwhelmingly severe consequences. To allow such an action to go unanswered could be viewed as a weakness leading the others to question Carlisle's ability to keep them safe. His leader's abilities and right to lead were something that Jasper had unwavering faith in so he would accept whatever Carlisle decided was the proper action for his transgression. His own honor demanded that he do so as a demonstration of respect towards his deserving leader.

While Jasper felt that there were acceptable reasons for his actions, he would not insult his leader by trying to make excuses. His eyes blackened as he thought things through. Hadn't he just been making excuses to justify his behavior to Alice? He hissed quietly at himself. _Enough of your self pity. You are better then this._

Standing up he walked over to the river in reflection. He felt Alice follow him as he tossed a pebble and watched it skip across the smooth surface of the water.

"Whatever happens to me, know that I have always loved you. My entire existence has been for the sole purpose of finding you, my sweet little monster. Given the opportunity to do it all over again the only thing I would change is the amount of time I wasted in keeping you waiting."

Slender loving arms wrapped around him from behind. Breathing deeply he inhaled her sweet intoxicating scent. A sad smile played along his lips as she placed her head on his shoulder. It was ironic how Edward held the belief that they were soulless creatures and yet it was Jasper's soul which pained him now while he contemplated what Carlisle had in store for him. Now that his soul had finally found its mate he had put himself in a position of possibly having her ripped away from him either though ostracism or death. Even exile would be a death sentence because he knew that he could not live without his Alice. He would welcome death as a friend come to end his long suffering. If he was honest with himself, wasn't that what he really deserved for what he had done?

"You know if I had attacked Maria," he started slowly.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, you just stop this instant." Alice spun him around to face her. Jasper was taken back by the look of what appeared to be hurt and anger in her eyes. "You need to let that idea go. I know how cruel Maria was but you need to keep in mind that you aren't dealing with her any more. We are a part of Carlisle's family and daddy is absolutely and unequivocally nothing at all like Maria."

"Truer words were never spoken." A gentle feminine voice answered from the shadows before Esme stepped into the moonlight. She took in the vision of her children standing by the water finding comfort in one another and felt her heart break. She and Carlisle had discussed the appropriate disciplinary actions to take but it was easier to agree with him when it was more in theory. Now that her babies were in front of her she wished she had argued their cases a little harder.

As she walked up to the pair, Esme was saddened to find that Jasper wouldn't look at her. A part of her was still furious with him for attacking her mate but her maternal instincts greatly overshadowed that emotion.

"Jasper, you know that both your father and I adore the two of you."

His head seemed to hang a little lower as he softly replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"Please look at me, sweetheart."

Esme smiled as she noticed Alice take Jasper's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She knew that as long as they had each other her children could over come any hardship. It was this same love that Emmett had demonstrated when he offered himself in place of Alice. The way they stood up for each other made her proud.

Jasper finally met her eyes but his expression was neutral and unreadable.

"Jasper, baby, your father would never cause harm any of his children. I need you to understand that. He only does what he feels is in the best interest of everyone."

He gave a quick nod showing his agreement but kept quiet.

"You already know that he hates it when he feels his hand is forced to correct any of you. It tears him up inside. I realize that you were only doing what you felt you had to do but please don't make things harder on any of you."

The trio fell into a strained silence broken only by the sounds of night creatures and a distant roll of thunder. Jasper cleared his throat forcing back a lump of venom that felt as though it was trying to strangle him. Releasing Alice's hand, he squared his shoulders, standing straight with his hands clutched behind and feet slightly apart; the perfect solider. When he finally spoke he was pleased by his unwavering tone but cursed the drawl that slipped in here and there.

"I will do my best to cause no more grief, ma'am. I would like to offer my humble apologies for that vulgar display. There are no excuses for such behavior therefore I request no leniency. I am grieved that I have offended you by attacking your mate; my coven leader. Do with me as you wish, ma'am. Any disciplinary action you take is surely much less then I deserve."

Jasper's ebony eyes stared straight ahead not looking at Esme but through her to some point beyond. She wondered if her solider boy was really still with her at all or had he slipped into some memory of his regrettable past. His formality was unsettling to her.

"I'm just here to talk, Jasper."

"There is no need to talk, Esme, ma'am. I am prepared for my chastisement. I am fully aware of my crime and willing to pay for it."

"No son, you don't seem to understand. I'm not here to punish you. I've been spared from that unhappy activity, thankfully. I am here to talk with you and give Alice and her father some private time back at the house."

Alice's breath caught for a second as Esme's eyes found her's but she recovered quickly enough to suppress a shiver though she knew Jasper would still feel her moment of panic.

"Jazzy, " Alice tried to get him to look at her but the solider in him would not break. "Listen to momma. It is best to talk things out. I know it always makes me feel better. " She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go have a chat with daddy now. Promise me that you will be right here when I come back."

His posture stayed frozen but he turned his head meeting his mate with a wide eyed pleading gaze. She smiled at him desperately trying to project a calmness that she wasn't feeling.

"I really will be okay. It's just daddy." She hugged him then poked at his ticklish spot forcing him out of his attentive stance. "Better." She nodded in approval. "All of that solidery stuff was sending out too many serious waves. You were starting to make me nervous, my love, and I can do that all by myself, thank you very much." Alice giggled as she ruffled Jasper's hair. "Go easy on him, momma. He's had a rough day."

As Alice turned away from Jasper, Esme caught her in a grateful hug. "Your father asked that you meet him in his study. He went out for a short hunt so if he's not there yet, just wait." She paused for a moment then added, "I'll make a deal with you, honey. I'll take things easy with Jazz if you agree to go easy on your poor old dad. His day hasn't been exactly a picnic either."

"That's a deal, momma." Alice kissed Esme and giggled as she headed off towards the house looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Indomitable spirit," Esme muttered as she watched her daughter disappear into the trees.

"Yes, ma'am. That is a fittin' description."

She looked up at her son who now stood reasonably relaxed next to her. Giving her a weak apologetic grin, he offered his arm for her to take.

"I figured we can go sit over there and talk if that is agreeable with you. momma."

Gently taking his arm, she allowed him to lead her over to a fallen tree where they could sit and relax for a little while before having to face the culmination of the day's disastrous events.

**AN: **Thanks again for all the input and hanging in there with me, guys. You all are great. Yes, it seems that I just can't get Jasper out of this mess. Why is it that I figure Jasper can get into solo trouble just fine but he won't let Alice go it alone. And they say chivalry is dead. Pfft.


	6. Chapter 6

Drawing near the house, Alice's gait slowed considerably. The nerves that she had fought so hard to keep in check around Jasper were back and in overdrive. Self preservation was kicking in as a small voice told her to run but she had seen the results of that folly with some of her siblings. Nope, she was definitely not going to make this worse then it already was. Besides, she had made a promise to Esme and making her father chase after her would not be viewed as going easy on him.

Stepping out of the trees, she stopped for a moment and just stared at the house. Nothing had changed. It was the same welcoming sight that she loved; warm and inviting. So then why did she feel a sudden sense of dread? She had already seen what would happen and she knew in her heart that she would be fine, yet she still felt panicky just standing there. _It's just a spanking._ A shiver ran up her spine. Maybe that was part of the problem. She had witnessed the effects such punishment had on her siblings but she had never had to face it herself. Perhaps it was fear of the unknown that held her so tightly. The others at least had flashes of their human memories and having been subjected to this dreaded ordeal in their human lives but her memories had always failed so she had no good idea of what she was walking into. Jasper had complained about it being a childish form of discipline so it really shouldn't be that terrible, right? Taking a deep breath she ran across the yard to the door before she could lose her nerve and ended up doing something stupid.

Carlisle sat on his bed, elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands. He had thought that a hunt would help still his troubled mind but while the fresh blood refreshed him it did little to ease his conscious. Returning home to find that Alice had not yet arrived, he allowed himself the luxury of a quick shower to wash the grim from the fight and the hunt away hoping the hot water would succeed where the blood had failed. It was never going to be that easy and he knew it. Rubbing his temples in a habitual human gesture, Carlisle sighed. If he was already feeling the heavy burden of guilt how much worse would it be after?

For the first time in countless years, Carlisle found himself questioning the strength in his resolve. As a father it was his duty to guide his children. As a coven leader it was his task to see to the safety of the entire unit. What Alice had done drew far too much attention putting them all at risk. She knew the rules so this was an act of blatant disobedience which could not go unpunished.

Carlisle groaned as he ran his hands through his still wet hair. The reasoning was sound but that didn't change the fact that the miscreant in question was his baby girl whom he would lay his life down for. He knew what he had to do but hated it just the same. His mind flashed to the sight of her sitting on that bench in handcuffs caught in the emotional upheaval of her distress. The scared and sorrowful expression on her face, the tears she had shed, it had nearly killed him. How much harder would it be to endure her cries knowing that this time he would be the cause?

The sound of the door opening caught Carlisle's attention. Light quick foot steps ascended the stairs then headed pass his bedroom door towards the study. The belabored doctor shook his head slightly then closed his eyes for a moment. _So very different from the others._ He had listened to slow heavy footsteps trudge up those same stairs more times then he cared to remember but this was the first time he had ever heard anyone practically skip to their demise.

As the study door closed with a quiet click, Carlisle forced himself to his feet. There were times that he saw the benefit in allowing his children time to sit quietly and reflect on their transgressions but this was not one of those times. Alice had already spent enough time being consumed by guilt and shame. This was something that her father was only too well aware of. Though he despised what he was about to do, Carlisle tried to find solace in the fact that in the end he was acting out of love and kindness. The pain would allow his baby girl to finally free herself from her own mental battery so she could begin to put this all behind her. _The sooner the better._ He would be there to offer her comfort after her misbehavior had been addressed. He just worried that she may reject him. The two of them had never been down this path before so it was anyone guess how Alice would react. If she ended up hating him...

He quickly threw on a faded denim shirt but before leaving his bedroom he was struck by a thought. Going back to his bureau, he withdrew a heavy black leather belt which he snaked through the belt loops of his jeans. Carlisle had no intention of ever using such an implement on his daughter but she wouldn't know that. Maybe the possibility of its application would be enough of a deterrent should she entertain the idea of pulling a stunt like this again. Sighing he slipped out of his room ready to face his petite delinquent.

With the slow opening of the study door, Alice felt gigantic butterflies suddenly come alive in the pit of her stomach. If it had been possible for her to be sick she was certain that this would have been the time. Knowing where she would end up, the teen had decided to wait on the dark leather loveseat against the wall of her father's study. In an attempt to stop the fluttering, she pulled her feet up onto the seat and wrapped her arms around her knees drawing them tightly against her chest.

Carlisle walked in catching sight of Alice curled up defensively. A look of concern darkened his features.

"Are you alright, angel?"

"Yes, daddy."

Her voice was so subdued that it actually hurt him. Carlisle swallowed hard fighting to keep himself in check.

"Scared?"

"A little."

_Oh, God, what sin have I committed that causes you to punish me so? Please don't put me through this trial. I don't think I have the strength to survive._ Carlisle fought to keep his internal turmoil contained. He needed to appear calm and in control so Alive would know that she could rely on him to get her through this ordeal. He took a breath before voicing the question that gnawed at his mind.

"Of me?"

Alice tilted her head to the side. Her brow furrowed as she consider him for a few seconds then shook her head. Her eyes were full of concern as she gazed at her father.

"No. Not at all, daddy. I'm nervous and a bit scared of...," she felt silly but just couldn't bring herself to name the course of her dreaded punishment. She let her eyes drop for a second due to her discomfort before looking back up at him with an easy smile. "I could never be scared of you."

Carlisle closed his eyes and bowed his head in a silent prayer of thanks before sitting down next to Alice. His habit was to withhold comfort until after punishment had been dealt out least the message become lost, but this time he gave into his own need. He wrapped his strong arms around Alice and thrilled at the feeling of her returning his embrace.

"I really needed to hear you say that, princess. I just hope that doesn't change after."

Suddenly he felt Alice's hold on him release followed by the sensation of her small hands against his chest pushing him away. He looked at her apprehensively wondering what he had said to cause this change in his baby.

Alice raised an eyebrow and gave her father a stern look.

"Daddy, be serious. I love you and know that you love me. Look at all that you do for Jazz and I; for all of us. Knowing that you love us **that** much, how could you ever do **anything** that would cause me to be afraid of you?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Honestly, daddy, sometimes you just don't give us enough credit and you, " she poked a finger against his chest, "**never** give yourself enough credit. We couldn't ask for a better father, leader, whatever. You really need to lighten up on yourself. Here you wouldn't let me get all down on myself for doing something totally moronic but it's okay for you to kick yourself just for pointing out that I was being stupid? Really, daddy? Seriously, how idiotic is that?"

Alice paused for a moment trying to gauge Carlisle's reaction as it occurred to her that this might have not been the best time for her little tirade. When he did no more then continue to sit and stare at her in stunned silence, Alice figured that she might as well go on. She was already in trouble so what was a little more.

"Daddy, look, no one wants to get into trouble. It's not like something we plan on doing, but it's going to happen. As much as we would like to believe it, especially Rose," she smiled slyly and giggled a little, "none of us are perfect. We trust your judgement to let us know when we get a little too far out of line. We also trust you to straighten us out if we run a little bit a muck. If we didn't we wouldn't stay here as part of the family."

Alice took a deep breath then looked straight into her father's eyes.

"So, it **is** okay, daddy. I know what I did was really wrong. I know I don't want to be punished but when that security guard walked up to me, "she placed her hand on Carlisle's thigh, leaning in as her voice dropped, her eyes never leaving his, "I knew that I would be; that I deserved to be. But let me tell you, daddy, not once was I scared to tell you because I knew that you would be fair with me. I hated that I had disappointed you. Knowing that I let you down is worse then anything you or anyone else could every do to me.

Now, please stop second guessing yourself and worrying that you'll frighten me or that I'll love you any less because it aint happenin', daddy. The only person that I'm mad at, that I would be mad at, is me for being so damn stupid."

Alice leaned back and studied Carlisle as he absorbed her words. For a few moments she feared that she may have broken him as he simply sat and stared at her. The continued silence was rekindling Alice's nervousness that her little rant had managed to chase away. In a final attempt to draw a response from her father, she smiled at him him then tapped at the belt wrapped around his waist.

"That's more then a little scary, though."

Carlisle shifted slowly as the shock began to wear off and he became more animated. He still wore a stunned expression as he spoke even softer then what was normal for him.

"Did you just lecture me, young lady?"

"Umm..."

His golden eyes appeared to darken by several shades as Alice watched him leaped to his feet holding her in a hard penetrating stare. His voice raised slightly in volume as he felt his frustration growing.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, I just asked you a question and I expect an answer. Did you just reprimand me?"

Alice withdrew slightly as she hazarded a grin, "Maybe?"

**AN:** Sorry guys. The chapter was just going along and getting too long for me so I figured I would give y'all a bit of a teaser. Hang in there. Should have the next part up soon. As always thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. With this one wrapping up fairly soon, I'm open to suggestions as to what you guys might be interested in. Have a few ideas in the works but hey, never know what might spark inspiration.

And for TM Twilight Girl... MUHWAHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7

"Maybe?" His glare intensified as his eyes turned nearly black at what he considered a flippant response. "Little girl, I do not believe this is a time to be a smart ass. I would chose my words very carefully if I were you."

Carlisle turned away from his daughter and began to pace as frustration turned into anger. He could not believe that his little pixie princess would dare to speak to him with such disrespect. Had she suddenly taken leave of her senses or did she have some underlining death wish? A low growl filled the room as he stalked towards his desk while fishing in his pocket for his keys.

Alice had never seen her father quite like this before. The teen was at a lost of what she could do to calm him down. Apparently she should have quit while she was ahead of the game but no, she just couldn't. As soon as she heard a curse word slip out of Carlisle's mouth she knew there would be no hope for redemption on this one. She was dead.

"Daddy, I was only trying..."

He held up a hand causing her to instantly fall mute as she watched him fumble with a locked drawer, keys not cooperating.

"I believe you have said enough, Mary Alice. Now I would ask that you give me a few minutes and then just be quiet and listen." Carlisle sat down behind his desk cradling his head in his hands. There was no way that he would trust himself to deal with his daughter's misbehavior at this moment. He needed to regroup and calm himself.

When he finally had regained a decent measure of his self control, Carlisle looked up to find his daughter quietly watching his every move with tears of venom in her eyes. There was a phantom pain in his chest but he refused to give into the guilt. There was a lesson to be taught and he couldn't allow his sympathy for his daughter to derail him. Carlisle took a deep breath that he released as a heavy sigh while running his hands through his hair.

"Mary Alice, I have always encouraged you and your siblings to speak your minds. I want you to know that you can always come to Esme or myself with anything but I have one rule; **always** do so in a respectful manner."

"But, daddy I didn't..."

"Mary Alice Cullen." His voice was soft but stern causing his daughter to quiet down as her eyes dropped to study the flooring. "You will be given your chance to explain but right now I have the floor. Clear?"

She nodded while scuffing her foot along the floor. "Yes, sir."

_Good girl. _Carlisle stood and walked back over to his little girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know your heart was in the right place, sweetheart. I really do. The problem is not so much in what you said but in how you said it. I will not tolerate disrespect." He gave her shoulder a little reassuring squeeze before he walked back over to his desk while continuing to speak. "Baby, I want to show you something." Now that he was calmer the little brass key worked the lock on the antique desk drawer with ease. Pulling out a fabric wrapped bundle which he held carefully as if it were going to explode, he returned to his daughter's side. Carlisle knelt down so he could look into her downcast eyes as he gently took her hand and turned it over, placing the object in it.

Alice's eyes grew wide as the fabric fell away revealing the coiled pale brown leather strap hidden within its folds. Shaking her head she gazed back up at her father in shock, a pleading look in her eyes. Carlisle's own eyes were filled with sadness as he brushed a stray tear from his daughter's cheek.

"That was my father's answer to disrespect." He took the stiff thick saddle leather strap back from his shaken little girl, making a mental note that he would need to oil it soon. He kept the damnable thing as a reminder and nothing more but still he felt the need to see to its care. _Forever father's obedient son._ He gritted his teeth at a memory before his daughter's voiced returned him to the present.

"I'm glad I never met your father." It was spoken in a whispered tone but Carlisle could hear a waver of terror in her words.

"His rules were as rigid as his piousness. " He offered a sad smile. "When I displeased him, my father could always be counted on to leave a lasting impression with this." Carlisle turned the strap over in his hands, studying the cracked neglected surface. "Taught me to to hold my tongue."

"Daddy, please don't." Alice whined in panic. " I won't ever do it again. Please." She began to cry in earnest.

"Shh. No need for tears, little one." He patted his daughter's leg as he struggled to stop himself from taking her into his arms. "I'm not going to use this on you, baby. I just want you to remember what could happen if you forget your place again."

Carlisle waited patiently until her crying had turned to quiet sniffling before he placed the aged leather on one of the end tables that flanked the loveseat. Standing up, he took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, daddy. So very sorry."

"I know, honey and I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again." He sat down on the spot that she had just vacated then took her down with him to sit on his lap before he released her hands. He allowed her to cuddle against him for a couple of minutes before cupping her chin and tilting her head back to look at him.

"I think it's time for our little discussion, don't you?"

Alice responded by burrowing her face against his neck. Carlisle gave a slight smile as he shook his head before easing her back up.

"I would prefer if you would look at me while we talk, baby. I know it's not always the easiest thing to do but it is a show of respect."

"Alright, daddy."

"That's my girl. Now how about you start at the beginning. Would you like to tell me what happen at the store that would make you decide that it was alright to take something without paying for it?"

Alice took a deep breath. "Not really but I doubt that I have a choice."

"Not so much."

She cleared her throat as she started her tale.

"It was just a regular day at the mall. I had gotten a few emails from the different stores about some of the sales they were having so I figured I would go and check them out. Rose was busy and when I called up Bella she told me that she was grounded so I was on my own. It's not as much fun shopping by yourself but you do what you have to sometimes. I found the cutest pair of heels that would look perfect with my purple and black skirt. Just wait until you see them..."

Carlisle stopped her. "I don't think I need a play by play of the demise of my credit limit, love. How about a fast forward to what happen right before the police became involved?"

Alice tucked her chin against her chest as her courage faltered. She felt embarrassed and couldn't bring herself to meet her father's eyes. "It was simply something stupid. I was getting ready to leave the mall when I saw the perfect dress. I decided that I just had to have it but as I was heading into the shop to buy it a little group of those mangy mutts showed up."

"Alice."

"Well, it's true, daddy. They are mutts and here I didn't think mongrels were allowed in the mall." Carlisle cleared his throat in warning and Alice continued. "We got into a little slight difference of opinion which ended up devolving into them issuing a challenge to me. Can you believe they actually questioned my courage? They bet me that I wouldn't have the guts to... well, you know." Her explanation fell away as the gravity of what she had done weighed heavily upon her shoulders.

"So, you decided to prove them wrong; to prove to them that you were brave by doing something that you knew was wrong."

Alice kept her head down but her eyes drifted up to look at her father. Carlisle looked completely disappointed and exhausted but there was no immediate anger in his eyes. Alice couldn't imagine him not being angry but he did have remarkable self control which every one of his children found themselves forever grateful for.

"No visions of getting caught?"

"No, daddy."

"Do you realize why?"

Alice simply shook her head.

"Who challenged your sense of what passed for honor at that moment?" Carlisle rolled his eyes at the idea of thievery as being an honorable endeavor.

"The dogs." Alice suddenly sat up a little straighter in his lap then closed her eyes, clearly aggravated. "Those damn mutts screwed with my visions. Fuck!"

"Mary Alice! There is no call for that. Unless you want a taste of soap..."

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, daddy. Really I am. It's just that those mongrels caused..."

"Alice." Carlisle shot his little girl a disparaging look. "I have been proud of how you have taken responsibility for your actions all this time. Don't start trying to shift blame now." Alice looked away from her father as a result of his rebuke. "I understand the power of peer pressure, honey but we all make our own choices. No one can force us into doing something that we know is wrong. We decide to take the risk all on our own."

His mind replayed images of being taunted by Aro during his time with the Volturi. It hadn't been easy to resist his thirst in the presence of fresh human blood but he had managed. The siren song of blood was the hardest test of restraint for any of them. His daughter fought against and defeated that temptation on a daily bases. Her will was strong so there was no way that he would allow her to use the influence of others as an excuse.

"The only power the shape shifters have over you is what you allow."

Her head snapped up as her eyes found her father's. "They fu... They mess up my visions."

"That isn't their fault. They are not consciously trying to interfere with your gift. " He raised an eyebrow as a thought formed. "I wonder if you don't rely too heavily on your gift, baby. We know that variances in circumstance can change the future outcome of events rendering your visions incorrect. You do make your decisions based on common sense and appropriate actions instead of what you perceive as the outcome of those actions."

Her nervous expression was all the answer that he needed.

"Mary Alice." Carlisle sighed in exasperation. "You know better."

"But, daddy, how is that any different from just weighing the pros and cons before acting? Everyone does that. It's just that I can see it."

"And if you see that you can get away with robbing a bank does that make it right? If you got away without paying for that dress, would the absence of consequences have absolved you of blame?"

"Well, no but," she started to look away but Carlisle caught her chin forcing her to face him.

"No, Mary Alice, there are no excuses; no buts. You have to make your choices based on what you know to be the right course of action instead of if you can or can't get away unscathed."

He slipped her off his lap, forcing her to stand before him. Alice did not like the expression that darkened his features as he considered this new information. She began to fidget with the hem of her skirt nervously.

He folded his arms over his chest as he spoke. "How many times?"

"What?"

"How many times have you done something that you knew to be wrong but had seen that you would not get caught doing it?"

"Since I've been a member of the family?"

**"MARY ALICE!" **

She shrank back. "Once or twice."

"**UN-**believable."

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair then clasped them behind his head as he leaned back with a sigh. Alice now would not look up at him as she continued to fidget nervously under his gaze. He felt as if his entire world had turned upside down. Discovering that his little girl was not as innocent as he believed was a harsh reality to accept. Carlisle closed his eyes then began to speak quietly.

"Mary Alice, you are **never** to pull a stunt like this again. I am not talking about the fact that I don't want to hear about it; you **will not** do it. Period. I don't care what your visions show you. I will eventually find out and when I do you will be one very sorry young lady."

Carlisle opened his eyes to find Alice's gazed fixated on something on the floor.

"Alice, look at me, please." His arms returned across his chest as she slowly shook her head, swallowing back the venom which pooled in her mouth. Leaning forward he reached out and tilted her head up surprised at meeting some resistance before locking on her eyes. His voice was velvety smooth, calm and deadly serious. "You say that you find my belt scary. I beg that you keep that feeling somewhere in the back of your mind because if there is **ever** a need for this type of discussion again, little miss, you will become very intimate with it."

"Yes, daddy." Thick venom pooled in her eyes as she succumbed to the fear and regret.

Carlisle knew that he had to keep her in this penitent mind set so he pressed on.

"Your foolishness has placed this entire family in jeopardy. Gaining a criminal record creates notoriety for us with the humans. If the Volturi find out they may decide that we pose too great a risk because our lifestyle brings us in close contact with the humans. They could move against us. They could eliminate the humans that we have associated with. Even if we survive, at the very least Forks would become a ghost town wiped out by some rare contagion. I've seen it happen before. How would you feel knowing that your actions caused that?"

The coven leader knew that he had reached his daughter as the tears began to flow. Each tear cut him deeply as he was forced to accept that his words were feeding the guilt that threatened to overtake her but he had to do it. He had to find the strength to show Alice what truly was at stake. If he did his job correctly it never need be repeated and a repeat of this was something he would not entertain.

Taking her hand gently, Carlisle spoke just above a whisper. "I think it's time to put you out of your misery, baby."

Alice jerked her hand away, taking a few steps back in the process. She was met with her father's questioning gaze. Her breath coming in short gasps as panic set in. "I... I can't, daddy. I.. I...am so scared."

"I know, baby girl. So am I."

**AN: **Please do not pelt me with moldy cheese or rotten produce. Seriously didn't know a simple little scene would go on this long. Frankly, I think Carlisle and Alice are having their own fun torturing me. Well, let me know what you think. As always, reviews are greatly GREATLY appreciated. Huge thanks to all who have favorited my silly little story, pushed the big blue button to post your thoughts or sent a PM. Y'all are seriously top shelf.


	8. Chapter 8

"I just can't."

Alice took another step back away from Carlisle, her eyes pleading with her father before glancing towards the door.

_Damn fight or flight reflex! _"Baby listen to me, " Carlisle kept his voice soft and even. "You don't want to do that. You are much too smart to even consider that as an option, princess. Now, please come here."

Alice shook her head.

"Defiance is not in your best interest, sweetheart. Trust me on that." There was a sternness to his words that even made him cringe. Crooking a finger he beckoned her towards him but Alice stayed glued to the spot. _At least that is better then running._ It was easy to see that he was dangerously close to losing control of the entire situation and that was something that Carlisle could not allow. If Alice ran he would be forced to deal with her harshly; a thought he didn't cherish. "Listen to me, Alice. I need you to try to calm yourself. I know it's not easy but try."

Alice stood frozen just out of arms reach. Carlisle noted how her intense anxiety had caused even her fidgeting to cease. He couldn't stand to see her like this. His outgoing bouncy baby girl who was always so resilient had transformed into a statue before his eyes and it was all his fault. He had pushed her too hard too fast. He knew better then that. He knew from the onset that she would need more time and reassurance if she was going to accept her punishment and that acceptance was the key. Without acceptance she wouldn't own responsibility for her behavior and he would become little more then an abuser. He would become what he feared most; he would become his father.

"Talk to me, baby. I need to know what's going on. What are you thinking? I'm not Edward, you know, so reading minds is well out of my realm."

He noticed that she was struggling to slow her breathing in an attempt to bring her stress level down to manageable. Thank God at least she was hearing him. For a little while he wasn't sure that she was mentally still with him. He wanted to go to her, to hold, comfort and reassure her but Carlisle feared that his lightest touch right now would be apt to set her off into hysterics. All he was left with to offer comfort were his words since his touch had been rendered useless by shortsightedness.

"That's it. Deep breaths, love. You're doing fine." How many times had he said those exact words to people in his daily work at the hospital? He never thought that he would have to do the same with his own family. Carlisle followed his own advice and took a deep cleansing breath to calm his shattered nerves. "Alice I would like to apologize to you. I should have handled this better; given you a chance to ask questions and understand so you wouldn't have been so shaken."

"Not...your...fault." Slowly she shook her head at his statement, breathing deeply and a bit more at ease between each word.

"Of course it is, baby girl. It's my responsibility to make sure that you know that you're safe even in a situation like this but there I failed you miserably."

"No." Alice was beginning to regain control of herself. Terror's grip was easing on her spirit but she still shivered occasionally. Embarrassment washed over her as she stood before her father causing her head to bow. "No, daddy. I'm the one who failed. I let you down."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow as he studied his contrite daughter, confusion evident on his face.

"I am disappointed in you for making a poor decision that caused you to end up in trouble but I wouldn't say you let me down. That wasn't your most endearing moment, love, but actually you made me very proud by owning up to your mistakes instead of trying to hide from them. We all make mistakes. What really matters is how we handle ourselves after; how we attempt to make amends."

Without looking up, Alice shook her head. "That's not what I was talking about, daddy." She swallowed in the hopes of lubricating her dry tight throat. "I should have been braver. I feel like... like such a coward." Venom rained down on the floor as her tears returned.

Carlisle couldn't take it any more. He was on his feet cuddling his daughter in his arms before she had time to react. Much to his surprise, instead of struggling against him she merely melted into his embrace. Running his hands through her dark hair, he held her tightly against his breast wishing he had a beating heart to help calm her with its rhythm. Alice dug her fingers into the fabric of his shirt as she clung to him, her tears flowing freely. Carlisle's sight was blurred by venom as his love and concern for his little girl found its emotional release.

After many long minutes, Alice's anguish eased turning her tears into soft hiccups.

"Baby, I don't expect you to suffer in silence. There is no need for a brave front. Being scared is a natural response." He spoke softly, his cool breath ruffling her hair. "A spanking is meant to be unpleasant; any punishment is. Admittedly, I don't have a high tolerance for theatrics but I can hardly fault you for worrying." Her father placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head before allowing her to pull away. "No, my princess, you most certainly have not let me down. Quite the contrary. I know that you wanted to run but you suppressed that urge. You, little lady, are no coward."

Alice stubbornly refused to raise her eyes. Carlisle had his preference for eye contact but this evening he had learned a lesson of his own when it came to dealing with Alice so he allowed her to contemplate his words in her own time and way. Almost below his sensitive hearing there came a hesitant statement.

"It's gonna hurt."

"Hmm. Yes, honey, it will but you will feel better later. I'm sure that doesn't make sense right now but a tender backside is much easier to endure than a troubled conscious."

Carlisle studied Alice intently. She was apprehensive, to be sure, but the pure terror seemed gone or at least well under her control. He considered a few options before deciding to take a leap of faith.

"Think you're ready to go forward with this now, sweetheart?"

Alice swallowed hard battling her fears but nodded slowly. Carlisle led her back towards the loveseat. Sitting down, he guided her to stand between his knees, looking for all the world like the condemned on death row.

"Alice, can you tell me why you are in this predicament?"

Her response was another simple nod.

A ghost of a smile crossed Carlisle's face as he looked down at her tiny hand trapped between his. Had this been any of his other children he knew he would have been angered at their evasiveness but it was obvious that Alice wasn't trying to be difficult. Clearing his throat he whispered, "Honey, I would like a verbal answer. I need to make sure that you understand the reason for your punishment."

"Oh." Alice nervously bit her bottom lip as she thought. "I got caught shoplifting which puts our family in danger."

"It's not that you were caught. The fact that you let your pride control you and get in the way of making the right decision is the real issue here."

She seemed to be deep in thought while she mulled over his words. Finally she lifted her head to glance at her father.

"I don't know, daddy. If I hadn't been caught I wouldn't be in this predicament."

Carlisle shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. _Nice to have you back, Alice baby._

"While that may be true, how about you humor an old man this time and except my explanation?"

"Yes, sir."

"Any other reasons that you can think of?" He prompted her gently while rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yes, daddy, " she responded somberly. "I misused my gift to try to get away with something that I knew I shouldn't have been doing." Her head dropped again in shame.

"Uh huh. Do you see how that isn't a wise choice to make?"

She nodded her head.

Carlisle closed his eyes to help him focus then heaved a sigh. When his eyes opened again he had transformed into a pure disciplinarian. To prevent future incidents he had to force himself to be firm with his daughter now. It was what she needed from him most.

"Young lady, I believe we have said all that needs to be said. Shall we get on with it then?

His authority bled into the quiet calm of his tone as he busied himself with rolling up the sleeves of his shirt before he caught her hand once again. An easy tug drew Alice over his left knee while he locked his right leg over her calves. She buried her face in her arms as the soft leather of the cushions offered extra support.

_Love seat, my ass, _Alice thought as she wiggled a little to find the most comfortable position available to her. Silently she promised herself that she would not fight her father. She would accept this with as much grace as she could, considering that she had already caused enough of a scene. She jumped as Carlisle's hand came to rest on her back rubbing her gently.

"Alright, honey?"

She nodded closing her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth as she waited for hell to rain down on her behind. Carlisle didn't make her wait long. He flipped her skirt up to rest over her lower back then lightly placed his palm against her panty covered behind. Alice was suddenly very happy to have fore gone the thong today. The thin fabric was little protection but she was grateful for anything she was allowed. His hand vanished causing Alice to tense in anticipation but she wasn't prepared for the sting that suddenly bloomed across her backside. Alice hissed through her teeth as she fought to control herself already aware that this was going to be a losing battle.

Carlisle started the spanking off slowly and lighter then he normally would have but built up in speed and intensity as he peppered his errant daughter's behind leaving no spot untouched. It didn't take long for her tears to start. Each gasp, every groan tore at his resolve and his heart but when her pleading started Carlisle wasn't sure if he was going to survive.

"Daddy... please... no more, daddy." She tried to wiggle off his lap but he tightened his grip around her waist pulling her firmly against himself. _Please, God, help me. I can't do this alone. _ When her hand shot back, Carlisle couldn't say that he was surprised. He lightened his stroke to slap her hand away.

"Keep you hands in front of you, baby. I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Alice responded with a whimper but followed his instruction by tucking her hands beneath her.

"Mary Alice, you will never put yourself in this situation again." He landed a more intense stroke to punctuate his words. She whined in response, the formation of words lost for the moment.

"I will not have any of my children breaking the law. You all already know that stealing is right up there with lying in my book. **You... will... not... do... that... again**." His hand alternated from cheek to cheek with his words before he landed two strokes to the backs of her thighs causing Alice to squeal and struggle harder. Carlisle held on tightly to his tiny wild cat determined to see this issue resolved. Though his heart was in danger of permanent damage he knew that he had to bring her to the point of submission before she would let go of her guilt and be able to move on.

As if in answer to the silent plea that was forming in his mind, he felt Alice's struggles cease as she went limp over his knee, sobbing loudly. Tears stung Carlisle's eyes as he delivered the final blows. The hand that had come down so hard on his daughter now rested lightly on her back offering comfort.

It took several minutes for Alice to realize the onslaught had stopped. Her behind burned like nothing she had ever experienced before. As Carlisle loosened his grip and untangled his leg from her's, Alice feared that she would fall from her precarious perch but instead found herself swiftly scooped up into his arms and righted on his lap. Carlisle was careful to keep her weight off her inflamed bottom as he settled her gently. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against him as she continued to cry out her guilt and pain.

Carlisle rubbed Alice's back removing his hand only to brush his own tears away. He thanked God that it was over and both had survived. He whispered words of comforting support as he rocked his little girl soothingly. "It's alright, baby girl. You're okay."

"I'm..sorry. Daddy, I'm sorry. Won't... won't... never again." She sniffled as she struggled though her apologies.

"Shh...I know, Alice. It's alright, sweetheart. I know. It's all over. All is forgiven. Shh." He kissed her tears away as he continued to rock her gently.

Alice took longer to calm then Carlisle was accustom to but he was willing to give her as much time as she needed. When her tears finally stopped, Alice pulled up and away causing Carlisle a moment of unease. Her earlier words didn't stop his worry that she was now afraid of or angry with him. His glistening eyes met hers silently pleading for her forgiveness.

Alice hiccuped as she continued to regain control but the sight of pain in her father's eyes caused her to put her discomfort second. Reaching her dainty hand to his face she traced the track left by a tear on his cheek.

"Oh, daddy."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry that I had to do that, baby. I never want to see you in pain and I certainly never want to be the cause. Please, don't make me do that again."

She smiled weakly. "I promise to try my best, daddy. I could have gone for several millenniums quite happy at never having had my butt turned into an inferno. And to think Jasper told me it was a childish punishment. His childhood much have sucked big time." Taking her hand away from Carlisle, she tried in vain to calm the burning in her backside by briskly rubbing while she shifted uncomfortably.

"So did mine, baby. So did mine." Her words brought back thoughts of his son. Carlisle couldn't help but groan. While he may not physically tire, he suddenly felt on the verge of mental and emotional collapse. Disciplining Alice had exhausted him but he still had to deal with her mate; his sensitive honorable son.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Alice's tone was tinged with worry.

"I will be, baby." When she continued to wear a nervous look of concern he added, "It's just a long night and it doesn't look like it's at it's end yet."

**AN:** Alright, y'all. There we go. Alice is back in Carlisle's good graces... as if she would have stayed out of them for very long. I can only hope that Jasper goes easier on Carlisle then Alice did. I'm just as tired as he is right now. LOL.

Thanks for all the reviews. The continual support is just heartwarming and really does keep me writing.


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle would have wished for better circumstances but he still reveled in these moments of quiet comfort he shared with his chasten children. Being the father of perpetual teenagers meant that they were always on the go. Be they human or vampire, the bustling teen lifestyle never really changed; there was never time enough to be bothered with parents. At least this borrowed bonding time made his youngsters' occasional corrections a bit easier to bear.

The brush of his daughter's fingers through his thick blond hair ended his mental meandering. He closed his eyes at her touch indulging himself in the returned comfort, an easy smile on his lips.

"Mmm. I think you just may be spending too much time talking with your mother."

Alice's musical laughter filled the air.

"I just know what Jazz likes. The two of you are more then a little alike." She flashed her father a beautiful smile that soothed his trepidation.

"Thank you, baby."

"For what, daddy?" A look of genuine bewilderment on her face.

"For forgiving me."

"Oh, pfft. There is nothing to forgive. I was the one who did wrong. You were just doing your job but I am sorry that it was me who made you do it." She winced as she shifted on his lap but otherwise gave little indication of her discomfort.

Carlisle looked his little girl over with his honed doctor's intuition trying to judge her rate of recovery. While she was hurting, and would be for a while yet, Alice's sprightly fun loving spirit remained undaunted. Her ability to laugh after such an ordeal was the healing balm his tortured soul needed. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this cheerful pixie in his life but he thanked God for her everyday.

"Baby, do you feel up to taking a walk? I was thinking that it will do Jazz some good to see that you are safe. I know he must still be beside himself with worry." He patted her thigh gently as he spoke. "Of course, I understand if you would rather go to your room and rest but..."

"Oh no, daddy," she slipped off his lap landing gracefully on her feet with a slight bounce. "I'll come with you. I want to make sure Jazzy is okay before... well..." She scuffed her toe against the floor a little uncomfortable with the thought that plagued her. "I just figure he could use some support, you know?"

Carlisle nodded as his arm wrapped around his daughter's shoulders. "I think that will be a great comfort to him."

As they made their way downstairs and into the yard Carlisle suddenly pulled Alice to a stop with him. "Honey, there is one thing I forgot to mention."

Worry tinted her amber eyes.

"For the next month there will be no trips to the mall and I will be holding onto your credit card. Your shopping excursions are here by suspended."

"Aw, daddy. That is cruel and unusual."

Carlisle chuckled as he reached out to fluff her hair. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm not going to change my mind on this. A little ban seems to be in order and, I think, quite reasonable."

Her bottom lip protruded in a pout. "Can't I just take another spanking instead?"

Her father shook his head as he erupted in laughter. "Hmm, seems to me that I may have not done a thorough enough job if you are asking for another tanning." He gave her a light swat to punctuate his statement causing Alice to squeal as she danced out of his reach.

"Changed my mind. I would rather sit then shop, now that I think about it." She made a production of rubbing her rear though Carlisle had delivered nothing more then a love tap. "You know, daddy, you hit pretty darn hard for an old guy." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh, I'll show you what an **old** guy can do."

Alice laughed as she took off towards the river at a flat run, her father in hot pursuit.

"Do you think she is alright?" Jasper paced along the water's edge under his mother's watchful eye. Esme and her son had discussed his misgivings about how Carlisle would handle Alice's transgression. He hadn't given her much trouble while she explained why Alice's behavior had to be addressed but a small part of Esme worried that he would fly off the handle again. She hoped that her presence would ease him enough to keep him away from the house until after everything was said and done.

"I'm sure she is fine," she reassured him in a tender tone. She really was sympathetic to his emotions, not only owning to the fact that he continually shared them with her as the strain of his stress reduced his ability to rein them in. "She is probably a bit contrite right about now but your father won't be overly harsh with her. You know he loves all of you, Jazz, but he spoils his girls something awful. Correcting Alice is really going to do more harm to him then it will her."

He turned towards Esme, distress clearly displayed across his features. She could empathize with her son. She had felt the same fear when she witnessed his attack on Carlisle. She had been furious with Jasper but her concern for both her mate and her son's safety over rode that anger. She will be forever grateful that Alice and Emmett intervened when they did. Esme had not allowed herself to get involved partially owing to the fact that she couldn't trust herself not to hurt her son and partly because she knew that her presence in the fray would have distracted Carlisle causing him to lose focus. Instead she had remained on the sidelines condemned to watch as her beloved son struggled to tear his father apart. That was one emotional upheaval she didn't wish on anyone and knowing Carlisle would have to be extremely stern with Jasper to see that it never happens again troubled her heart.

"But momma, my sweet little Alice was so scared. She tried not to show it but I could still feel it."

The sadness in his eyes tugged at Esme's heart strings. Gracefully hopping down from her perch, she easily closed the distance between her son and herself. The projection of his misery washed over her giving her a moment of pause before she shook it off to take him in her arms.

"I know she was scared, Jazz. She had every right to be. Alice knew that type of behavior wouldn't be tolerated in this family when she decided to break the rules. Your father over looks a lot of the foolishness that you kids get up to but that wasn't something he could let slide. That little girl knew it as you are well aware. Carlisle is a fair man but part of that fairness means that he has to hold you all accountable equally. I was scared for Alice too but I trust your father's judgement. I think you really should show him the same respect."

Jasper nodded his head accepting her gentle reprimand. She was right as usual. Carlisle had always been more then fair when it came to their indiscretions. His gentle patient nature wouldn't allow him to harm Alice but the ghosts of Jasper's past and his love for Alice had blinded him to reason. What an idiot he had proven himself to be. He groaned quietly, completely disgusted with himself.

"Momma, I acted like a right ass."

"Admittedly, not your proudest moment, baby." She heard his deep sigh. "But you know your father doesn't hold grudges. He knows how hard this has been on you and your rashness has already been forgiven."

He pulled back slightly meeting his mother's loving gaze. "It shouldn't be that easy."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I never said that it would be easy but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. None of us are perfect, hon."

He dropped his head in defeat. "I know I am about as far from perfect as a body can get, momma but what I've done..."

"Was an error in judgement and nothing more."

As he began to disagree their attention was drawn to a crashing sound coming from the surrounding woods. It sounded like a Quileute wolf was barreling down on them with attack on its mind. Jasper pulled free from his mother's embrace and pushed her gently behind him as he placed himself between her and possible danger. A growl built in his chest before a familiar scent and sound reached his senses.

Seconds later Alice burst from the tree line, giggling madly as she dashed towards her mate. Ducking behind him to shield herself she continued to laugh as she kept her eyes on the path she had just broken.

"Alice?" Jasper was befuddled by her odd behavior.

"Shh, Jazzy." She grinned broadly as she watched the tree line causing him to return his attention to the forest just beyond the clearing.

Her sudden yelp caused him to jump. Spinning around defensively he was greeted by an unexpected sight. His father had sneaked up behind them, the light breeze blowing his scent away from their small family group, and now pinned his Alice face down in the damp sand while he tickled her unmercifully. Esme laughed along with her daughter as Carlisle continued his torture.

"Not bad for an old man, huh?"

Laughing, Alice tried to roll away but gasped when her backside made contact with the ground.

"Ooo! OW! Alright, daddy." She giggled more as she twisted in his grasp. "You win. I give. I GIVE!"

Carlisle accepted her surrender with a warm smile. Jumping nimbly to his feet he extended a hand to his daughter helping her up. While her father busied himself with brushing the sand from his clothes, Alice quietly added, "for now." Esme snickered lightly while Carlisle pretended not to have heard the little aside.

Alice hopped into Jasper's arms, hugging him tightly glad to be reunited with her love. A passionate kiss sealed their reunion though he was rigid in her arms. As the kiss ended he swung her around then pulled back to look into her dazzling eyes. "Are you alright, my darlin'?"

"Of course." She stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "My butt is on fire but I feel pretty good over all." She thought for a second then glanced over to where her father stood holding Esme in his arms. "Kinda weird."

Carlisle smiled giving his baby girl a wink. "Told you, sweetheart. I've been around this block a time or two. I know how things work."

Jasper cleared his throat drawing the group's attention before speaking in a subdued tone. "Carlisle. Papa. I... I can't begin to express the depth of my regret for what happen."

"It's alright, son. I know." Carlisle regarded his son with a look of affection that Jasper didn't feel he deserved. "How are you holding up?"

The younger man nodded. "As well as can be expected, sir." His head dropped in embarrassment.

Esme leaned in to whisper something in her husband's ear much too softly for their children to hear. A touch of sadness shown in Carlisle's topaz eyes as he took her hand and kissed it gently. The salvation he would find in her arms would have to wait just a little while longer.

Stepping up to his stricken son, Carlisle laid his arm across the boy's hunched shoulders. "Son, what do you say to taking a walk with me? Give us a chance to talk things out."

Jasper lifted his head to meet his father's eyes. Carlisle saw no fear in those golden orbs; only a resigned look that melted his non-beating heart. It seemed that his children were determined to take him down into hell once more before this night was over. _And which of Dante's levels is reserved for fathers who whip their sons?_

"Esme, my love, why don't you and Alice head back to the house. We'll meet both of you back there soon." He turned his attention back to his daughter. "And Alice, baby, I will be expecting to find that credit card on my desk. I really wouldn't want to have to come ask you for it." He gave her a knowing look.

She pouted a little but acknowledged the order with a, "Yes, daddy."

"Good girl."

The little pixie girl ran up and gave her mate a kiss on his cheek. "See you soon, Jazzy. I'll be waiting for you so hurry back." She skipped over to her mother and both father and son watched as their mates faded into the trees.

Once they were out of sight Carlisle turned his complete attention to his little solider boy. "Come on, Jasper. Walk with me." He began to follow the winding river with his son walking silently at his side.

**AN:** Carlisle needed a little comfort before he was up for tackling Jasper's behavioral problem so Alice stepped up to help. *smile* Hope y'all enjoyed. I was amused along the way. So how hard do you all think Carlisle should be on his errant son? I'm thinking we may end up getting a view of the coven leader instead of Daddy Carlisle. Hmm. Push that blue button and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I sincerely would like to thank everyone for their opinions and of course for the overwhelming support. I feel the need to preface this chapter to ease some concerns. Jasper's infraction is serious which is why I didn't really want to go there in the first place but it happen so now Carlisle has to deal with it. Because of Jasper's past and his sensitive nature, he is apt to be consumed by guilt which is why Carlisle can't let it slide, no matter how much he REALLY wants to. Harshness need not come with tearing of limbs. It can be much more internal and subtle. So... off we go on this little jaunt. Hope you enjoy the ride.

Carlisle and his son walked for what seemed like hours in silence, neither willing to broach the subject that saw them out in the forest alone. What Carlisle would not have given to be out here with his boy on a hunt instead of bearing the burden of disciplinarian. He gazed up at the stars wishing for some magical intervention that would make this easier for both while knowing that he would be granted no reprieve. Jasper's nervousness was starting to make his father jittery. Carlisle wasn't sure how much more he could stand but he wasn't yet ready to face his unpleasant task.

"Jasper, please try to tone it down a little, son. If I were human you would have given me a heart attack by now."

"Pardon me, papa." Jasper held his hands behind him as he walked with head bowed. Carlisle watched him struggle to gain some measure of control over his emotions. When that failed he swiftly switched tactics and sent wave after wave of calm crashing over his father's frayed nerves.

Carlisle gratefully absorbed the tranquility. "Thank you." As he relaxed a little, he more easily sifted though his thoughts. The elder found himself once again conflicted. While he was only too well aware of the fact that he couldn't let Jasper's attack go unanswered, he couldn't help feel that there was something inherently wrong in punishing what was a basic normal response in his protective son. Jasper had disregarded his authority as leader of their family but it had only been in response to a perceived threat to his mate. Could Carlisle, in good conscious, say that he wouldn't have done the same if the roles had been reversed?

"Jasper, why did you see me as a threat? Had I made any move against Alice?"

"No, sir." His mind wandered back to replay the incident causing him to cringe as he continued to follow his father's footsteps, eyes glued to the ground.

"Then why, son?"

Jasper swallowed hard as he endeavored to find a way to make his words not sound like some feeble excuse. He let go of a held breath as he realized that was a futile undertaking.

"Sir, I don't wish to insult you by trying to justify my behavior. There are no reasons that would even begin to show my actions as appropriate."

Carlisle stopped and turned to face his son, his hands resting on his hips.

"I just want to... no, I **need** to understand so that we may avoid a re-occurrence in the future."

"With all due respect, Carlisle, there will be no future repeat." Jasper kept his head bowed but he stood straight and sure of himself in front of his father. He would make good on his word. There could be no room for doubt. He would not bring dishonor to himself or his family by behaving otherwise.

Carlisle sighed as he reached out a hand to tilt his son's head up. As their eyes met he spoke with gently authority. "My question still requires an answer."

Jasper closed his eyes for a second to escape his father's questing then looked back to the man whom he held in the highest regard.

"Before y'all came home I was feelin' a might agitated. I knew if the police had mah Alice there was nothin' good to come of things but when y'all pulled up the fear just a pourin' off of her..." He shifted his weight growing more and more uncomfortable under his father's gaze. _Gawd! You have been a solider in your human life and second in command of the most successful vampire army yet here you are sweatin' like a sinner in church. Pull yourself together, man._ His mind replayed Alice's earlier remark and he sighed quietly. _Sweet-pea, I have to respectfully disagree with you. He is most definitely not __**just daddy.**__ He is my superior and I had the gall to attack him unprovoked. I have shamed myself before my leader._

"So Alice's fear triggered your instincts. Could something apart from myself not have been the source of her trepidation?" Jasper began to protest but Carlisle held up his hand to silence him. "I am not saying that wasn't the case. I am just curious to know if you gave that thought any consideration."

Jasper shifted again while dropping his eyes before giving a weak shake of his head. "No. No, sir, I did not." With a single question Carlisle had managed to prove his behavior to be puerile instead of the actions of the responsible noble protector he had seen himself as. In embarrassment, Jasper suddenly found himself fumbling to find a way to explain his actions which managed to frustrate him even more.

"Ah felt ya gittin' madder'n all git out so..."

"You assumed that Alice was fearful of me." Carlisle concluded calmly. He crossed his arms over his chest as he considered his son's hasty behavior. "Again, son, I am not saying that you were incorrect, but if you had paid more attention to what was going on instead of focusing on me you may have noticed that my frustration was with Emmett, not Alice."

Jasper stood quietly for several moments before looking up at his father and muttering almost to himself, "Yesh, sah." He drew a deep breath as he withdrew to the safety of what he knew best and stiffened into his solider stance.

The stressed tells of his southern son were all too apparent to Carlisle.

"Papa, ya fixin' ta beat me like a rented mule, aint ya?" The look on the boy's face was deadly serious.

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair as he searched for the right response.

"Honestly, son, I am not acquainted with that saying but by the way it sounds I'm going to have to say no." Reaching up he pinched the bridge of his nose then dropped his arm back across his chest. "I didn't intend to upset you this much, Jasper. I just want to understand why you would commit such a grievous act. This isn't like you at all, son. If there is one of my children whose respect and loyalty I have never questioned, it's you."

With considerable effort Jasper looked his father in the eye. "When mah Alice is involved ah fear ah don't always think right as ah should."

Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully then nodded. "Duly noted, but that doesn't excuse your behavior. While I freely acknowledge your instinctual reaction to protect your mate, I can't make allowances for attack. Alice was scared when she was sitting at the station. If, God forbid, you had been with her, what would have happen had your instincts kicked in and you exhibited the same level of control that you showed with me?"

_We would 'ave been in it deep._

Jasper lost his voice as his mind ran away with visions of the outcome to Carlisle's scenario, none of them good. He tried to hold his father's gaze but it was getting harder with each passing minute. When he couldn't bear the strain any longer he lowered his eyes and shook his head in defeat.

"That's right, Jasper." Carlisle's voice was gentle as he reached out to place his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know that you already realized that your behavior was inappropriate but I felt that you didn't fully understand why."

Jasper sighed as he continued to be plagued by the "what ifs" that could have come from his overreaction.

"Then there is that little issue of your dismissal of my authority." Though his voice remained soft, Carlisle's tone took on a razor sharp edge. "This is my coven, son. A coven that I built from the ground up. Unless you think that you are man enough to take it from me you will **never** challenge **me** again." A knuckle pressed against the soft underside of Jasper's jaw forced his head up. He was more then a little shocked to find that his father's eyes had turned a shade darker. "This absurdity ends here tonight. You will **never** forget your place again."

Carlisle added pressure to the hand that still rested on his boy's shoulder. Jasper's natural tendency was to resist but a low rumbling growl from his father caused him to drop to one knee with head bowed. "Yield completely, son." His other hand came to rest on Jasper's unburdened shoulder but before he could apply even the lightest force his son's knees were both on the ground. The youth sat back on his heels, placing his hands palms up on his thighs as he waited for his leader's orders.

"Remove your cuff and present it to me."

Jasper looked up at his father, confusion and pain tainting his eyes.

"Comply, boy." Carlisle returned his look with a hard glare. "I will not make a second request."

Jasper worked the leather lacing loose to free the cuff bearing the Cullen crest from his wrist. So he was to be an outcast. Carlisle was revoking that which identified him as a member of his clan. Pain stabbed Jasper's chest as he held the wide leather strap up to the coven leader. **The** coven leader; not **his** leader any longer. As Carlisle took the cuff from him and slipped it into the front pocket of his jeans, a small voice in Jasper's head told him that he no longer needed to submit. A feral spirit urged him to fight or run before harm could be dealt to him. Now that he was no longer part of the coven he would be viewed as a nomad; an interloper to be driven from the coven's territory if not killed out right. Reason screamed for him to put distance between himself and the others before his former leader informed them of his disgraceful expulsion, yet he remained on his knees at Carlisle's feet.

The elder placed his hand lightly on the boy's head, lacing his fingers through the golden wheat colored hair before permitting the hand to fall away.

"Stand, Jasper."

The younger man was on his feet in less then a human heartbeat. Again thoughts of running spun through his mind but still he deferred to Carlisle's demands.

"Remove your belt and hand it to me."

The metallic clink of the buckle sounded impossibly loud in his ears against the deafening quiet of the forest; the night creatures long having been frightened away by their presence. The burnished leather seemed to hiss as he freed it from the loops that bound it to his waist. A shiver raced up and down his spine as he presented the coven leader with the doubled over leather weapon. _He said that he wasn't going to beat me but that was when he still considered me his son._

"Pay attention, boy." Carlisle's voice was low but the force behind his words cut though Jasper's fleeting musings. "I said get over there." With the belt, he motioned towards a low cut pine stump. "Jeans down, palms flat, please."

Locked in a subservient mind set, Jasper bent his will to Carlisle's without question. With jeans pooling at his ankles, the solider boy leaned over allowing his hands to support his weight against the remains of the stately tree as he waited for justice to be dealt him.

Carlisle stepped up to him, the belt swinging freely in his right hand. Jasper quite suddenly became aware of the leader's emotions. He expected to feel rage, disgust or at the very least disappointment but what buffeted his senses was sadness and regret.

"It should not have come to this, son. I promise you here and now that it will never happen again. I won't allow it. You shall submit to my authority and God help you if you even think to challenge me ever again."

The belt dropped from his hand to coil like a serpent on the leaf covered ground. With his left hand steady on his son's back, Carlisle applied his right swift and hard to Jasper's thinly clad behind. Sucking breath through clenched teeth, the boy bore his punishment without complaint but was stunned when the blows ceased as quickly as they had begun. There was a stinging flame flickering across the nerves of his rear but this was no where near what he had expected given the severity of his crime.

Carlisle's hand gripped his upper arm firmly pulling Jasper around to bring them face to face. "Jasper, hear me and hear me well. Challenge me again and I won't hesitate using that belt for all I'm worth."

"But..."

"Your submission saved you, son. The outcome was determined by your willingness to obey. If you had fought me just once things would have gone much differently." Carlisle drew a breath to calm his nerves and released the anxiety he had been trying to block from Jasper. "Thank God you earned mercy, Jasper."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow as he continued to gaze at Carlisle. "I don't deserve it." Bending over, he pulled his jeans up before his father had a chance to rethink his decision.

"That is for me to decide."

Jasper continued to battle disbelief and confusion. "But I'm no longer part of your coven."

"Of course you are, son. I would never ask you to leave. I won't force you to stay against your will but I would hope that you still want to remain with your family."

The boy's forehead wrinkled as he tried to understand. "You took my crest."

"A test, Jasper. I'm sorry to have put you through that. I know how that must have made you feel but I had to affirm that you would allow me to lead you out of respect instead of duty."

Carlisle took Jasper's wrist as he fished the leather wrist cuff from his pocket. With easy quick movements he secured the emblem around his son's arm in its rightful place. Giving Jasper a smile, he pulled the young man into his embrace only to have his son push him away.

Seeing the pain of rejection on Carlisle's face, Jasper immediately regretted his response but he wasn't ready for his father's forgiveness. "Papa, I was disrespectful and uncontrolled. You can't just forgive me like that."

"I will not punish you for trying to defend Alice. What I will do is keep a closer eye on you from now on so we can work to curb this tendency before it can cause a problem. As far as your show of disrespect; you have demonstrated to me that you know and accept your place within our family. There is no reason for this to go on any further."

"But..."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale... Cullen, are you challenging me again?" Carlisle crossed his arms as his foot began to tap the ground in irritation.

"Nu-uh. No, sir."

"That is how it sounds to me." His father squared his stance as he eyed Jasper sternly. Carlisle nodded his head towards the belt that still laid on the ground. "Hand it to me."

Jasper swallowed nervously but retrieved the dreaded strap, placing it gently into his father's hand. Carlisle placed his foot on the stump then guided his son over his raised thigh. "It appears that I did not have your full attention, Major Whitlock. Let's see if we can remedy that."


	11. Chapter 11

"Is this really the position that you want to be in, son?"

Carlisle's arm rested lightly across Jasper back, a finger hooked through one of the belt loops of the boy's jeans barely securing his hold. This was most certainly not a position Carlisle wished to be in but his bull headed boy was determined not to give him any alternative this evening.

"No sir, but it is what I deserve."

In a blur of motion, Carlisle snapped the belt against the curve of Jasper's rear causing his son to come up on his toes as fire seared his tender flesh. Jasper gnashed his teeth as his breath escaped in a low hiss.

"And this is where our problem lies, young man." Carlisle waited patiently for his son to process the pain and did not speak again until he felt some of the tension leave the boy. He needed Jasper to be focused on his words instead of the punishment he seemed so desperate to endure. "Jasper, as your father and your leader it is up to me to decide the consequences of your misdeeds; not you. You always have the option of disagreeing with my decision but I will have the final word in these matters. Are we clear on this?"

The belt came down again, laying a streak of white fire to burn his words into the boy's memory. Jasper's breath became a labored pant as he tried to gain enough air to voice his response. He could not believe that he had been fool enough to push his father to this. _Damn it, Jasper! When you find yourself in a hole, stop your damn diggin'._ Finding breath hard to come by, he finally gave in and just nodded his head hoping his father would understand.

"I would like a verbal answer, please, Jasper." Carlisle had leaned in closer to his son's ear to whisper his request. "That is the only way I can be certain that we understand each other."

A layer of venom coated the younger man's eyes. If it was more from the fire blazing on his behind or from the devastating dysphoria his father was experiencing, he couldn't say for sure. Forcibly bringing his breathing under control, he heard his voice crack as he finally managed a quiet, "Yesh, sah. Same page. You **are** the final authority."

"Good." Carlisle released his finger hold as he shifted his grip and tightened his grasp, pulling Jasper closer against his body.

_Oh, Holy HELL!_ Jasper, fearing the worst, grabbed onto his father's leg and prayed that his butt would survive his own stupidity. It was plain to see that he hadn't been thinking clearly and now he was about to reap his reward. Closing his eyes tightly, he held his un-needed breath determined to ride this storm out the best that he could.

"Since we are in agreement..," Carlisle lashed the belt fiercely against its target, wincing when a cry issued from his subdued boy as the stroke hit home. "then **I** say we're done with this. Lesson learned. No more arguments, Jasper."

His hold loosened but he would wait for his son to regain his balance before he let go completely. When he felt Jasper shift his weight to bring his feet under him, Carlisle gently helped steady him and brought him upright. "It's over, son. You did fine."

Jasper kept his head down avoiding his father's eyes as he wiped away a few tears. He recalled a memory of his human father admonishing him for crying which cause a stab of shame to pierce his chest. The last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint Carlisle yet again. Sighing softly he reached his hand back to rub out some of the fire that raged on his backside but Carlisle halted his progress. His father's firm grip seized his wrist, pulling his hand back in front of his body. Jasper's head shot up to give his father an inquisitive look.

"No, son. For some reason you felt the need to experience this and that is just what you are going to do." Taking hold of Jasper's other wrist, Carlisle brought them together then loosely bound them with the belt. "Ten minutes," he pointed his finger at Jasper as he spoke, "and be glad that I'm not having you sit on your behind for that period of time."

Jasper glanced away in embarrassment for a few moments but then forced himself to look back at his father. "Papa, I don't think this is necessary. I am a grown man after all. I can and will control myself."

A retort died on Carlisle's lips as a raised eyebrow was proven to be enough to check his son.

Jasper's head dropped instantly, his chin tucked tightly against his chest. _Sure, like you controlled yourself all evening. Nice try there, slick._ "Sorry. Your call. I'll just stand here and be quiet."

It had only been spoken in a whisper but Carlisle had heard it clearly and heaved a sigh of relief at his son's words. Coming from someone else the end of that statement may have been sarcastic, but Carlisle knew Jasper well enough not to take it that way. He visibly relaxed as the boy finally fully surrendered to his authority. Taking a seat on the stump, he allowed the quiet to envelope him. Carlisle's spirit ached as he thought back over the events of the night and what he had put his children through. He kept telling himself that he had only acted on their best interest but his mantra did nothing at all to sooth his tortured soul.

Watching his boy shift his weight from one foot to the other intensified his own painful remorse. Normally a vampire could stand still for an indeterminate amount of time but because of the distress he son was suffering through, Jazz wasn't able to last more then a couple of minutes without moving. This was all Carlisle's doing and he regretted it deeply. All he wanted to do was to take Jazz in his arms and offer him comfort but he wasn't sure how his son would react. After being rejected once by Jasper already tonight, the elder wasn't sure if he could endure it again. Tears welled up in his eyes but he blinked them away as his focus shifted from his son to the belt binding his hands.

Ghost from Carlisle's past came to life to badger him with memories. Memories of a fair haired boy much younger then Jasper's physical age, bound bare to a rail and lashed with a buggy whip until he bled because he had not completed his religious studies like a dutiful son. That same boy cowering at his father's feet begging for mercy as a leather strap raining heavy stinging blows down upon him because he had dared to disagree with his father on some insignificant topic. Those same demons then imposed a new vision, the sight of his own son forced to his knees at Carlisle's feet. They made the sounds of Jasper's cry as the belt bit into his flesh ring out in his father's ears. _Oh, God, what have I done? Have I truly become my father?_ Carlisle's head dipped down heavy with regret as he pressed his fist against his lips to block a cry of anguish that resonated from the depths of his ravaged soul.

A strong wave of melancholy as acute as any agony he had ever experienced rocked through Jasper but dissipated as quickly as it had surfaced leaving behind a cold emptiness. Since he and his father were alone in this place it could only have come from one source. He looked over to his father, finding the man sitting with his eyes closed seemingly deep in thought. Jasper eyes teared as he cleared a lump of venom from his throat.

"Dad, has it been ten minutes?" His voice resonated with nervousness and concern.

Carlisle's eyes remained closed as he softly answered, "Not quite, son but close enough. Go on."

Jasper slipped easily from his bonds then, unraveling the belt, he replaced it around his waist before indulging his backside with a swift overdue rub, all while castigating himself for his stupidity. He groaned as he realized that he wouldn't shrug this one off quickly, then cringed as more debilitating sadness emanated from Carlisle.

"That was just a taste, Jazz. You really don't want to test me on this again."

Jasper looked up to find his father gazing back; his eyes containing a depth of sadness, his voice soft but firm. _I thought it was Eddie alone who could read minds._

"No, sir. I don't. You have made that point loud and clear." Both hands briskly rubbed the seat of his pants then slid into his back pockets.

Jasper eased his way towards his father until he stood before him. He looked down for a moment, kicking at the leaves on the ground while a sheepish expression marred his face. "Umm, papa? I ... umm. Well, I was... It's just that..." His mouth felt as though it was filled with cotton. "Dad, I am so..."

"It's alright, son. There is no need for apologies."

"It's not just that."

Carlisle forced his demons back so he could give his son his full attention. "What is it, sport?" Concern darkened his eyes as he grew more concerned about his boy's uneasiness. He was more then willing to help his son in any way that he could.

"Papa." If it were possible for him to blush, Jasper knew his face would be a glowing bright red lighting up the night. "Gawd, why is this so hard?" He gave his head a hard shake at his ineptitude.

His father reached out to him and ran his hand along the boy's forearm. "Do you want to head back to the house to be with Alice? I'm certain she will be more comfort."

He shook his head for a second before reversing the gesture to a nod but as Carlisle rose to his feet Jasper stopped him before he could take a step.

"I do need Alice," he confessed in a low voice, "Momma too, but ..." He shuffled his feet then looked into his father's face and drew a deep breath. "Papa, what I need most right about now is you."

Carlisle threw his head back with eyes closed and took a breath as his demons fled his soul to return to their hellish station. A light smile played on his lips as he gazed lovingly at his boy before pulling him into his arms hugging him tightly to his breast. Jasper returned Carlisle's embrace as he rested his head against his father's neck absorbing the warmth and comfort in his love. Silent tears dampened the collar of Carlisle's shirt as Jasper finally gave in to all the emotions that charged the air around them.

"Papa, I am truly sorry about everything that happen."

"I know, son. It's all water under the bridge. I forgave you back at the house. Most of what happened out here was me trying to find a way to help you forgive yourself." Carlisle rubbed Jasper's back to calm him while his son's acceptance and love did the same for him. "Everything is going to be fine, Jazz. On that, you have my word."

Father and son stood in the serene setting of the forest locked in an embrace until Jasper finally pulled slightly back, a sly grin toying at his lips.

"Papa, do you think my sweet Alice saw all of this?"

"I would not be surprised."

"Hmm, would have saved me a heap of trouble had she shared that with me instead of lettin' me continue to put my foot in my mouth time after time."

Carlisle chuckled a bit as he smiled. "Would you have believed her?"

Jasper thought for several seconds then shook his head. "Probably not. I would never have believed I could be such a dumb ass."

"I think that there are somethings we have to just figure out for ourselves, son even if we do have a window into the future. We learn better that way. Hard lessons albeit, but lessons well learned so they aren't easily forgotten."

"I guess you're right on that." He thought a little more about his situation and then sighed. "Guess we can be headin' back. I'm sure the girls are missing us and poor Edward is still stuck out there somewhere with Emmett and Rose. Now that is one person I owe a serious damn apology to. Not only did I get a good shot in on him, but then I go get him locked up somewhere with Rose. Damn, I'll be lucky if he doesn't kick my butt when he gets home."

"Keep up with the colorful language and I'll beat him to it," Carlisle half heartedly reprimanded as he wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder and guided them both back home.

**AN:** Oh look.. no real cliff hanger this time. I'll have to work harder on that. There ya go folks. Originally, I wasn't going to actually write out Jasper's whipping. My plan was to pick the story back up after the event but the wealth of comments made me reconsider. This does bring the base story to a close but I have a little epilogue to tack on in a day or two so I hope y'all hang around. Thanks so very much to everyone who has kept me inspired and who have offered suggestions for my next little Twilight tale. Y'all seriously rock my world.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Epilogue**_: _A little over a month later._

Sergeant Mallory looked over the blotter on his desk. What a day it had already been and it was still early yet. A bellow from a drunk and disorderly back in lock up caused his head to pound. He was beginning to get the feeling that he was too old for this. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to come into work. Having to deal with the dregs of society for so many years had taken its toll on the aging man. _Does it even really matter anyway?_ _It's not like anything changes. We take 'em off the streets and some hot shot lawyer puts 'em right back out again without even a slap on the wrist._ He gave a grunt of disgust as he shifted through a stack of mounding paperwork.

"Good evening, Sergeant."

Mallory looked up to see a young dark haired girl beaming up at him from across his desk. There was something familiar about her but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, sir!" She placed a white box about the size of a shoe box on top of his stack of papers. "You told me that I had to bring cookies if I came to visit so my mom and I tried our hands at baking. We aren't very good at it but after a few failed attempts, I think we finally got it right. Is chocolate chip, okay? The recipe was on the bag so we decided that to go with that." She bounced on her toes as she smiled sweetly at him.

_Cookies..cookies...cookies...AH_ "The little five finger discount girl. Oh, yeah, I remember you. Doctor's daughter, right?"

"Yes, sir!" She gave him a salute that was befitting any armed service personnel and caused the old MP in him to smile.

"At ease, solider."

She giggled happily as she relaxed out of the attentive stance.

"So what brings you down here, missy? Surely a young lady like you has better things to do then visit some old desk jockey. "

Alice shifted her gaze a little as if embarrassed but retained her easy smile. "I am here to check in with community service but I really did want to thank you and apologize for all the trouble I caused."

It all was coming back to him. The kid hadn't really been any trouble but her old man looked like he was going to be a piece of work before she spoke up and confessed. _What was the name? Something with a 'C.' Clayton? Cotton? Cullen...that was it. Cullen._

"If all the perps who came through here were as much trouble as you were, my days would be a walk in the park, little Miss Cullen." Alice's smile grew wider at the compliment. "Have you been keeping that cute little nose clean?"

"Yes, sir, for the most part. My daddy made sure that I would think** more** then twice before I do anything that silly again. He wasn't very happy and made sure that I knew it." She dropped her voice a bit as she leaned over the desk towards the officer as if she was sharing a top state secret. "He even took my credit card away and forbade me to go to the mall. Can you believe that?"

Mallory chuckled at her seriousness. Oh the horrors of not being able to go shopping. "You're lucky to have a father who cares enough to make sure you stick to the straight and narrow. Kinda rare these days, if you ask me."

She nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "I'm very lucky to be a part of my family." Alice glanced at her watch. "Oh, I have to run to make my appointment but I'll stop by before I leave so you can tell me how those cookies are. We thought chocolate would be good but since daddy says lots of people have allergies to nuts we left those out." Standing on her tip toes she reached across the desk and gave the sergeant a hug.

As she started to walk away, Mallory called out, "Miss Cullen, if there is ever anything I can do for you except for the get out of jail free card, of course, just come on by and ask."

Alice stopped and turned back towards the officer with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well as long as you are offering, is there anything you can do about a speeding ticket?"

**_FINI_ **

**AN:** And so ends my first attempt with Twilight characters. I hope y'all had as much fun as I did. Thank all of you for the reviews, adds, suggestions and just for putting up with me. It has been an interesting journey and I'm looking forward to the next one so hope to see y'all around again soon.


End file.
